


Road Trip

by chacusha



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/pseuds/chacusha
Summary: Ominas takes Bahamut on a road trip to unlock the secret to the ultimate monster magic.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fluff Bingo (2019 Q2). I was given the prompt of Road Trip with Ominas & Bahamut.

"I know what we need to unlock the ultimate monster magic!"

"Baha," Bahamut cooed.

Bahamut had been able to use Femto Flare only once in the past. Even then, Ominas wasn't fully sure if that energy blast had truly been... no, it _must_ have been Femto Flare. But the d'gon seemed to have lost the ability to cast it. Or the magic was so hard to perform that the d'gon could not reliably produce it on command. Intense study and the intricate unraveling of magic hadn't been enough to yield any improvement, leading Ominas to declare:

"We just need to f-f-fight the most powerful monsters in Luxendarc!"

"Ba... baha?"

"See, that's the thing we're missing. Training is good and all... and for magic, st-study is the best way to learn... but in order to unlock your _full_ d'gon potential, we need to find a worthy adversary. Th-think about it -- the most powerful adversary in existence, in the heat of battle! Surely that will bring it forth... _Femto Flare!"_

"B-baha..."

That was how this trip around Luxendarc had started. Ominas wasn't sure exactly what would be a worthy adversary for Bahamut, so they had to travel around and look. There were no Ba'als anymore, so that was off the table, but in any case, it would have been much too risky to pit Bahamut against those things _before_ Bahamut had fully mastered Femto Flare.

They had decided to start in the hills of Caldisla, but quickly been chased out when Bahamut had gotten hungry and eaten a sheep in the care of one Tiz Arrior. Thinking that a Warrior of Light might make a worthy adversary for Bahamut, Ominas had challenged the man to a duel, but the young man had stubbornly refused to engage. A pity.

The next place they had tried was the village of Sagitta in northern Florem. The village, which had long hidden itself from the rest of the world, was said to house all sorts of marvelous technology found nowhere else in Luxendarc. Was it possible that there existed some kind of mechanical automaton, an ancient warrior who would be a worthy adversary for Bahamut?

The Sagittans were straightforward in their reply: If such a thing existed -- which they would neither confirm nor deny -- they would not show it to outsiders, and certainly not place it in a combat scenario.

Stuck up fools.

At the moment, Ominas and Bahamut were wandering the open fields of Florem, looking for the next lead while also trying to stay far from the city itself -- Florem the city was filled with bossy women, from the sound of it. In any case, out in the wild fields was where all the monsters were. That said, the monsters they had encountered so far had all been small fry: pesky but no match for a skilled black mage and his highly-trained familiar. Certainly not anything that could inspire Bahamut to tap into his true potential.

Out in the fields surrounding the city, the clusters of wildflowers blowing in the gentle wind were certainly a beautiful sight, although the pollen from the flowers was aggravating Ominas's allergies something fierce. Bahamut was merrily gnawing on the bones of a goat he had roasted, as Ominas sat against a tree, sneezing uncontrollably. It was just his luck that his allergies were acting up. The sooner they left Florem, the better. But where to go? The Kustra Archipelago? To Al-Khampis to do research for more leads?

Before long, Bahamut grew tired of gnawing and seamlessly transitioned from eating to dozing, making little snuffling noises. Ominas absent-mindedly scratched the lazy d'gon's belly before eventually dozing off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, I would love to write so much more about this especially because I had so much fun making it silly, but I ran out of time and had to just kind of... end it. ><


End file.
